kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlackheartedKnight/Kingdom Hearts: Dark Uprising part 1-2
One month after the battle between the two Decarion sisters and the Dark Guardian, Aqua found herself wondering just what Enigma had planned. Thankfully, Radiant Garden had recovered, but it wasn't nearly as beautiful as she remembered. In the ten years Aqua had been trapped in the Realm of Darkness, a lot had happened. Not only had her baby sister grown up, but Aqua had apparently missed an entire Heartless invasion since she'd tried to rescue Terra from the Realm of Darkness and gotten stuck there herself. She hadn't aged, nor had she changed. Aqua chuckled softly to herself at the thought of having worn the same clothes for ten years. Annaleice had managed to dig up one of Aqua's old outfits from Argia, so she thankfully didn't have to wear her Academy outfit all the time, but still. ''Ten years. ''That was a long time to think that one's sister was dead. Of course, Annaleice had never outright ''said ''that she thought Aqua was dead, but either way, Aqua felt like she'd missed out on something in Annaleice's life. A resounding ''clang! ''startled Aqua out of her thoughts. Several more loud ''clangs ''followed as Aqua followed them to the source. All in all, there were four ''clangs ''before they stopped. ''Four. ''Aqua thought. ''Could it be? ''Just before the Dark Guardian had left Radiant Garden, he'd said he'd come back to give Annaleice some training. She remembered from the battle that the young man had a small pistol attached to his arm. He'd fired four shots from it before tossing it aside. By the time she'd found the duo, the young man was keeping Annaleice on her toes with his extremely fast four sword style. Aqua noted the fact that he hadn't used a lick of magic aside from that which he used to keep his blades moving. “Quite impressive.” she said, smiling. The young man stopped the swords mid-swing and turned to face Aqua. Now that she got a good look at him, she realized that he wore a black button-up shirt with matching black jeans. She could see a symbol on the back of his shirt, but she couldn't make it out. “I said I'd come back to train her, although it seems all she's lacking is speed.” the young man explained. Aqua frowned. “I wasn't aware that my baby sister--” “''Younger ''sister!” Annaleice interjected. Aqua sighed and closed her eyes, crossing her arms. “I wasn't aware that my ''younger ''sister had sword training.” Annaleice smirked a smirk that lasted only half a second as her glasses slipped down her face. ''Prescription made by Merlin himself and they still don't fit right! ''She thought vehemently as she fixed them. “Oh yeah. That guy's name is Andre. Andre Chavez.” Aqua made a mental note to ask Merlin about this young man as she strode forward to shake hands with him. “I guess you already know me, but we haven't been formally introduced.” she said, smiling. Andre nodded and shook Aqua's outstretched hand. “Nice meetin' ya.” he said simply before taking his hand and reloading that small pistol of his. As Aqua had thought, he only loaded four shots into it before placing it back into that odd arm rig. “A four shot Derringer.” he explained when he saw Aqua staring at it. Aqua nodded in comprehension before leaving to find Merlin. //♥Kingdom Hearts: Dark Uprising♥\\ “The boy Andre Chavez, eh?” Merlin asked when Aqua came to make her inquiries. “The Dark Guardian. He hails from Follaris, and apparently is quite the elite fighter. Is there anything in particular you'd like to know?” The old wizard adjusted his glasses and walked over to the bookshelf. “Well, what do you know?” she asked. Merlin smiled somewhere under that long white beard of his and picked out several books with his wand. “That boy is quite the unique case. In fact, he's very much like Riku.” Aqua flinched inwardly at the mention of Terra's chosen heir. “He can control the Darkness extensively, yet shows no signs of being corrupted by it. However, he uses a very old type of magic. One I haven't seen in centuries.” Aqua frowned. “What kind of magic does he use?” she asked, feeling that she would regret the answer. “That boy utilizes Contract Magic.” Aqua cringed. “Contract Magic?!” she exclaimed. “The last recorded use of that was almost a thousand years ago!” Merlin held up his hands. “Now calm down. I haven't told you the intriguing part yet.” Aqua calmed down and took a seat on the bed. “What's intriguing about the boy's Contract Magic is how extensively and effectively he uses it. I must say, it's certainly quite exceptional, especially for someone under the age of twenty-five.” Aqua nodded, her shock over the explanation finally over and done with. “Anything else?” she asked. Merlin cast a small spell, creating a figure of the boy. “He belongs to the Order of Guardians of Follaris, but despite the fact that he is an Elite, he prefers to stay unknown. He also seems to have quite the gambling problem, as he has to participate in the local tournaments frequently in order to pay off his debts.” Aqua chuckled at this. “Aside from that, I really don't have much to tell you.” “You mean that's all you know about him?” “No, I mean the rest you'll have to find the rest out yourself. I know plenty about him, but learning everything about someone beforehand is not the way to do things.” Merlin set his wand and the books aside as Aqua stood up. “Thanks for your help. I should go back and check up on my sister, see if she's okay.” Merlin nodded. “Be on your guard. That Enigma bloke won't stay quiet for long.” Category:Blog posts